The death of the Seven
by Sirenwriter
Summary: Songfic, slightly AU. In the Last Battle, Lucy's roomate came along fon the train ride, what she saw and what she did and how she felt when everyone else died.


A/n: Most of my ideas hit me late at night, in this case my parents left and due to thieves my brother and I are staying at a place called "The Baptist Center", it's like a motel, I guess. Anyway, we're sharing a room, with a humongous closet dividing our beds, and last night he was playing this song. Read it, please, and tell me what you think. I just thought this was perfect.

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, nor do I own "Into the West".

Lucy was my dorm mate, a little crazy to most, but that was just because she dared to ask the big questions and genuinely didn't care what people thought. Most people pretend that they don't care, but she really didn't. I was the one she honored with her secret, the secret of the place she called Narnia, where she'd apparently been a queen. I didn't believe her, of course. Though sometimes, I had to admit that I really did want to believe, with all my heart I longed to cease being sensible. So much so that there were times that I did. One of those times took me on a train ride, a train ride that changed my life forever.

Her family, save her elder sister, Susan, had been on or near that train. I always thought it was funny that even her parents were there, since they had nothing to so with our trip. Her brothers were supposed to meet us, and she claimed that I'd have all the proof I'd need to believe when I saw what they had. My heart beat fast in anticipation of that proof as we started to pull into the station. I remember a rude, jarring feeling, a bright red light in my eyes and then everything went black. When I awoke, Lucy was curled beside me, red dribbling from her mouth. My body screamed in pain, but my heart screamed louder in sympathy I scooted beside her, and lowered her head into my lap, against my chest, she opened her eyes and smiled at me. I tried to smile and rested my head on hers, rocking slowly back and forth.

_Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end  
Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across a distant shore_

She gasped in pain, and I hugged harder, my tears mixing with the blood on her face. I couldn't believe this was happening. __

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping

Lucy feebly pressed her hands around my own encircling ones, as if to say that it'd be alright. I didn't understand her. She was dying and trying to comfort me!__

What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home

She relaxed. She died. I no longer felt her stomach move against my hands. Her head lolled against my shoulder and I screamed her name again and again. I don't know why, I just did. __

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All Souls pass

When my voice gave out, I looked around at the people who had shared our car. As far as I could tell, I was the only one who'd survived the crash. Then, he came. A golden headed man walked through the window and touched the heart of the old man and woman. A wispy smoke started to form and they stepped out of themselves, only so much better than they'd been before. It's hard to describe, but I felt like a stick figure next the most beautiful painting you can imagine. He did this for each of them, and then turned his golden gaze on Lucy. For some insane reason, I tried to block his hand, but to no use, he gently held me away, and soon Lucy also had stepped out of herself. She hugged him, then looked down sorrowfully at me, still holding her shell. __

Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time  
Don't say  
We have come now to the end  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again  
And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping

I cried even more, but this time for myself. I wanted to go with them, I didn't want this man, or Lucy to ever leave me. All the better people in the car, and two boys I didn't recognize, knelt down beside me and hugged me tight. I should have been smothered, but I was surrounded by warmth and the smell of roses. Still, I clutched tight to Lucy and wept.__

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping

She slowly pulled away, and they all parted to let the man come close to me. He gently wiped my tears and then placed a chaste kiss on the forehead. I noticed his hands were rough, his wrist, scarred. He smiled down at me and then led their procession through the window. Lucy waved and shouted: "I'll see you soon!" before she vanished into a land more beautiful than can even be described. __

What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home

Men in white came soon after that. I came across the bodies of the 2 boys as one of them led me from the carnage. The golden man was kneeling beside one. I watched in shock as his mane of hair changed into a real, golden main, and his golden skin turned to thick fur.

"Aslan." That's what she'd called him. His eyes held a command as he motioned to the pocket of one body, and I knelt down beside the dark headed body and pulled a small brown bag from his pocket. Inside were 4 rings 2 yellow, and 2 green. "Bury them, my daughter." He commanded, then vanished, as if he were never there. But I knew he was.__

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West


End file.
